deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Estrada
Unteroffizier Estrada is a Spanish soldier of the, 250. Infanterie-Division (Blue Division), serving on the Northern sector of the Russian Front. He works in the Divisions mail section where he censers all of the mail. He is really a freemason from Valencia named Ferrer, who was meant to be arrested before the Division came to Russia. An officer pick four men and came to his house hoping to catch and arrest him but he wasn't there, only his wife was. They were ordered by the officer to ransack the place and rape the wife. Luis didn't want to do it but was pressured into it by the others who told him she was a communist and deserved it. After that Ferrer joined the Division under the assumed name of Estrada in order to track down the rapists and have his revenge on them. He starts by taking pictures of men of the Division and sending them back to his wife, hoping she can identify the men responsible. The first men is identified as Leutnant Luis del Águila and Ferrer kills him one night whilst he is taking a shower. He slits his throat and then carves the words "God is watching" into his chest. He plans on taking his body to the old monastery, which was an old Teutonic site before that, but as he puts him on a horse but it spooks the others and they all bolt from the stables and end up falling in a nearby frozen lake where they freeze to death. That is how the horses are found by Soldat Arturo Andrade and Unteroffizier Espinosa and Arturo realises that Leutnant del Águila was murdered. Ferrer meets Arturo when he comes to the mail room and asks for any letters from or to del Águila, he refuses and tells Arturo he needs special permission from Major Reyes Zarauza, who unfortunately for Ferrer has just arrived at the building and gives his full permission for Arturo to get all of the help he needs from Ferrer and his men. Not too long later the second murder is committed by Ferrer. He kills Soldat Agustin Covisa Calero, forcing him at gunpoint to the old monastery before killing him, cutting his heart out and carving the words "Watching over all men" into his chest. He kills his third victim and carves the words "You have to die someday" into his chest and leaves him at the monastery again, but this time he is cornered in the building, as Arturo had placed men to keep watch on the monastery. As Arturo enters the monastery, Ferrer is trapped on the first floor balcony where he fires on the soldiers below. His identity is hidden as he is wearing a gas mask. Arturo tells the man that he knows he is the freemason Ferrer and that he knows about the rape of his wife, this upsets Ferrer who fires at them again. Just then the SS Hauptsturmführer Wolfram Kehren enters the monastery, ordering the men to stop firing, and his men herd the local lunatics into the monastery and he has them all gunned down with an MG42. In doing this he enables Ferrer to escape. He flees over the wall outside and Soldat Hans tries to stop him but he is fatally wounded by Ferrer, who continues to flee, chased by Arturo and Espinosa. Espinosa shouts for Ferrer to halt but he doesn't, so he fires on him, hitting him in the shoulder. Ferrer returns fire and hits him a few times. As Arturo goes to help Espinosa, Ferrer has the opportunity to kill him but he doesn't, he flees instead. He returns to the HQ where he is trapped and wounded when it is attacked by Russian artillery. He is found by Arturo who now suspects that Unteroffizier Estrada is really Ferrer. Arturo tells him how Luis del Águila had never get over what he had done to his wife and was sorry for it. He also tells him that he killed Agustin Covisa Calero for no reason, as he was not one of the four men, his wife had mistaken him for Tiroliro as they looked alike. Ferrer tells Arturo he is sorry for killing Espinosa and that he never meant to kill him. When asked why he spared Arturo he tells him he had done nothing wrong. Arturo wants to know why he carved the words into the men and was it masonic, but Ferrer explains it was just a children's rhyme that his wife repeated over and over as the men beat and raped her, and Ferrer wanted to make sure that they never forgot it. He tells Arturo that he had failed anyway, even if he killed all four of the men, as he never knew who the officer in charge was, as his wife never saw his face. Arturo frees him and helps him from the building where they see Major Isart who asks Arturo if he has caught the killer and Arturo asks why he thinks Unteroffizier Estrada is the killer. Isart says his name is Ferrer isn't it and both Arturo and Ferrer realise he was the officer who sent the four men in Valencia to rape Ferrer's wife. Ferrer goes for Arturo's pistol but is shot and killed by Isart, who then calmly gets into the back of a waiting truck and drives away. Notes *He is played by Víctor Clavijo. Category:Silencio en la nieve Category:Movie Characters Category:Heer Category:Sergeants Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Foreign Volunteers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:250th Infantry Division